Gundam Descendent 2
by Yami Amy Lau
Summary: This the second part of the Gundam Descendent, continues after chapter 4, a crossover, so read and review pls, good? bad? Hate? Love it? Just review. PLS REVIEW! MAY HAVE SOME yaoi. AFTER I FINISH 'GUNDAM DESCENDENT'


AN: I said this once and I'm going to repeat myself . . . . . . I don't own any of the character in this story. This is a Crossover; with Gundam Wing  read and relaxed.

* * *

Chapter 1: Gundam Descendant part 2

Title: A Whole New Life

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Rain… It's raining… I open my honey brown eyes but barely can keep them open.

"Am I dead?"

I was speaking to myself, not expecting an answer as I stare through my wet green hair.

"No you're not." My eyes drifted up to see a nineteen years old man with Platinum blonde hair and shiny crystal blue eyes, looking at me. Then I felt his gentle touch as he helped me sit up.

"My name is Quatre, what's yours?" My eyes were getting heavy as I whisper my name.

"Nicol." Before drifting into the welcomed darkness.

* * *

It's so dark… Why isn't there any light around here? Not only that I felt so numb…………………………

I see nothing, feel nothing but I did hear something……………………….. Sounded like bird singing…

What a minute………..Birds singing in darkness?

Something is not right.

* * *

An eyelid twitches as a honey brown eyes slowly open but then closed it shut cause the light was too glaring. 'Someone please draw the curtains… It's too bright…'

As if his wishes had been heard, a soft sound of the curtains has been drawn shut and footsteps walking towards him. "I see you're awake." This time is easier to open and looked around, he saw the same nineteen years old guy in the rain standing near the drawn curtains. 'What was his name again? Ah it was Quatre.'

Quatre sat on the edge of the bed wearing a big smile on his face. "You know when you fainted you gave me quite a scare. Nicol is it?" Nicol gave a nod; even nodding is a problem it hurts every time his move any inch of his muscles. "If I were you don't move to much. You have buries almost everywhere and a broken arm, but I think that wound on your stomach is going to leave a scar."

'The wound on my stomach?' That made him wonders at first. 'Oh, I remember now I was slice in half by the Strike gundam.' His eyes looked around the room seeing that the walls were painted in a nice shade of yellow and blue.

"If you wonder where you are, you are in my mansion in one of the guest rooms." Quatre stood up and walked towards a table. "I had one of the doctors looked at you, they say that you're healing rabidly."

'Which is good news to me.' Nicol thought as a glass of water appeared in front of him. "I'll bet you're thirsty, after all you have been sleeping for three day." Nicol head shot up. 'Three days?' (Bad move) An a bad move indeed, cause one he sat up too fast and cause two his body have been sleeping for three day, they are sure to cram up.

Before his head could touch the floor, Quatre caught him and put him back to bed. "How old are you?" Nicol started to open his mouth but not a sound came from his dry throat, Quatre smiled as he held up the glass to Nicol's mouth letting Nicol slowly drain the glass. "Wow, you must be thirsty." The Platinum blonde boy looked at the empty glass. "So back to my question…" "Fifteen."

"Pardon?"

"I'm………Fifteen years…old." Nicol ended the old with a cough; Quatre patted his back to calm the cough down. "It's okay, all you need is rest and lots of liquid." Laying Nicol against the softness of the bed who couldn't resist the comfortable feeling as he was drifted of to sleep.

Quatre smiled as he watches the young boy sleep. 'I wonder what made that kind of wound?' Picking up the tray and quickly yet quietly out of the room. 'He's such a cute boy…' But his thoughts were interrupted when the ringing of his videophone was echoing.

"Quatre Winner here." On the Vidphone appeared Herro Yuy, the perfect soldier as some say. "Zero four. We had a mission tonight I will give you the detail when we meet, are you in or out?"

The Platinum blonde boy was in deep thoughts he was thinking of going to the mission, but he remembers that he got Nicol to take care. "I decline."

"Very well." Was all Herro replied as the videophone's screen when blank? "I got a cute boy to take care, Herro." Talking to no one but the blank screen, then blushed of what he said. 'Cute? Did I say that?'

* * *

A few weeks later

Nicol was a fast healer, in about a week or so he was up and running with the bandages still hanging around him. "Nicol. Since your still young, I want to tell you. What do you think about been enrolled to high school?"

Nicol looked up from his teacup. "Can I don't go to high school?" Quatre sighed as he looked out of his window. "I wish I could, but the laws here that below sixteen years old have to go to high school." Quatre explained the laws, Nicol just looked into his cup…

"But I could get you the exams if you pass you don't need to go to school……………" Nicol's face then brightens up and decided to take the national exam.

* * *

Another week had passed.

Nicol had taken the exams, when the results returned. He gave Quatre quite a shock. Why? Because Nicol had scored full marks for every subject he took.

Although Quatre was happy for Nicol, but there were other things that worries him like a perfect soldier, a performer and a justices Chinese…

The reason he's worried cause it was already three weeks and there's not a beep from either of them. Quatre looked out the window as he listens to Nicol whose playing the piano next door.

'I hope they are alright.'

Just then his vidphone rang, he stood up and picked the phone. "Hello." Quatre had watch off the screen so it only sounds. "Winner, I just received words that zero one, zero five and zero three were held captured at one of the OZ's landmarks." Quatre paled at the news, which was exposed by none other then, Lucrezia Noin.

"Are you sure it's them?" Noin nodded her head. "Yes, my spy made no mistake, they have been captured and tortured for answers. All is left is you as you have to do a rescue mission, do you accept?"

"I'll accept…" As Quatre hang up the phone, Noin had faxed the layout of the headquarters to him. He looked at the layout as a frown crossed over his face… 'How did the guys ever get caught? This layout is trap proof…. How?' While Quatre was drilling his brain about the layout, he did not know that Nicol was right behind him looking over his shoulder.

"That's a trap in plain sight." Nicol pointed at one area of the layout, Quatre now understood how the guys got caught but he then realized that Nicol was right behind him. "Is that a layout of a base?" Quatre nodded before returning to the layout plan. 'Damn, why didn't I see it?'

Turning to face the green hair boy. "Nicol, I'm going on a mission but I may not be coming back here." Quatre could see worried pasted on his face. "That's after I rescue my friends from their prison, but I was thinking do you want to come for the ride?"

Nicol then smiled. "Sure, but how are we going to get there? If we take a plane it's going to take hours."

Quatre laughed. "We are not going by plane, we are taking the expressway. Thought those friends of my must have left theirs near the headquarters." Nicol's head when slightly on its side as he's in confusion.

'What?'

* * *

'Oh now I got it…..' Nicol had a very bored expression pasted on his face, as he looked at the moving screen. 'But at least he could tell me that he's going to ride a gundam… Where is Blitz when you need it…'

Nicol then looked at the joysticks that Quatre was using to drive the gundam call as Sandrock. 'Well at least the Blitz gundam is more advance then this one……………… Sandrock need updating.'

"We are here…" Quatre had landed the Sandrock far, so far that Nicol need to have a closer look that till Quatre put up that closed up screen. "We can't be too near to the headquarters, if I do that there will be a lot of MS running after my metal butt." Quatre mumble at he quickly took out his gun and placed it in its holder. "Nicol, I want you to watch the gundam for me, if anyone…. er…. Never mind, just help me protect my gundam." Before Quatre exits his gundam he turned and say a very lonely look in Nicol's face.

"I would be long. I promise." Nicol gave him a slight smile as he watches Quatre ran towards the building. 'Please come back unharmed.'

* * *

Quatre moved quietly and undetected by the headquarters' system. 'That was easy.' Quatre looked out for soldiers and cameras before leaning his back against the wall. 'Hope I get out of here alive.'

In the so call prison…

Trowa stood leaning against the metal wall in silence, Wufie just sat in the middle of the floor in meditation while Herro just stood at a very dark corner.

The area was so quite that you could hear a pin drop, its been a few weeks since they were captured. "Hey zero one? What do you think happen to zero four when he decline the mission?" Wufie asked.

"I don't know, but he had something in mind. Maybe its work." Herro replied from his spot. "So in the other hand they are not going to sent backup…"

The computer systems are too advance and they seem to be having a bit of trouble on which wire to cut without one person…Duo.

"Not to mention, Zero two decided to vanish on us." Trowa just agreed by nodding his head, just as silence was about to setter in when…

They heard shouting and yelling along with gun shooting outside their door. "Intruder! An Intruder! AUG!" This time the sound is right next to their door, as they all back away from the door, which then was shot down. Surprised (Which was not shown) to see Quatre at the door with a machine gun.

"What took you so long?" Wufie asked as Quatre gave him a face as he scratches the back of his head. "Sorry, but if you want to get out of here alive, its better to do it now…" Tossing them some stolen guns

The four of gundam pilots ran out of their prison, Oz's soldiers began to shoot them as they ran towards any available exits. "Zero Four, how do you know where we are?" Herro asked.

"Easy, you guys have been missing for a few weeks. It's not hard to notice, even I was that's when Noin decided to get me to do the rescue mission." Quatre answered. "But if she gave you the same map as we got, how come you did not fall right into the trap?"

Quatre smiled. "I got ways…" 'It was Nicol that helped me over there, if not I'll be trap as a mouse.' When they were out of the building, the team quickly went their separate ways. (Of course to reach their gundams.)

* * *

Nicol was sitting and waiting for Quatre on a treetop, he dare not touch the Sandrock's control just in case. He trusted Quatre with his life, but there was something he can't explain whenever he looks at the Platinum blonde teen in the eye. From a far he heard the alarm system when off, as smoke began to rise up into the air. "Quatre…"

Then later he saw three more gundams popped out from the area. "Hey, who is that?" A voice came from what looked like china-made gundam. (Wufie)

"Whoever he is, he saw us. Destroy him." That came from the gundam with a pair of wing. (Herro)

The third gundam stay silences as he aim his gun at Nicol who had his eyes shut. 'HELP!' Before the gundam could kill him the Sandrock rose up and covered the green hair boy. "Don't! He's with me." Nicol recognise the voice as he looked up with his wide brown eyes.

"Quatre."

"Zero four, what is the meaning of this?"

"I said that he's with me, I found Nicol a few day before the mission." Quatre replied as he watch Nicol climb up to joint him in the cockpit. "It that the reason that you can't come?" The screen showed an expressionless Herro, Quatre who bow his head down not looking at the perfect soldier in the eye.

"Yes."

"Hmf." That was the only replied when the screen of Herro black out. "I'm sorry."

"For what Nicol?" Quatre asked the green hair boy who stood in front of him. "It's because of me that you have to scarifies one of your mission…" Quatre place his hand on Nicol's shoulder and smiled. "No, I decided not to go to the mission besides, I got a lot of paperwork to do." Quatre said but in his mind another thought just popped up. 'I just want to get to know the cutest boy who appeared before me………….Did I just said cutest boy?' Quatre's face turned red at his thoughts of the green hair boy. 'Never mind that………. Mind those!' Some how his mind was able to go into a defence mode, when many MS Leos and Aries were scatter from their headquarter and towards them. "Zero three and four, destroy whatever mobile suits you can, Zero five and me will aim for their headquarter." As the gundam with the wing and the Chinese gundam flew towards their destination destroying whatever is near them, while the silence gundam and Sandrock were taking down some Aries MS.

But soon the numbers of the MS were too great to take out, but the Winged gundam and the china gundam had successfully destroy OZ headquarter. That when Quatre has decided. "Guys there are too many to fight with! Zero one I know you can take them out, but I don't thing your body could handle the pressure."

On the screen Herro was about to augur, but one look at Quatre's face he knew something is going to happen. "Okay, we let you take over from here but, make sure you destroy them all." As the screen black out the winged, china and the silence gundam took off to the northern part of the world.

Now only Sandrock stands between the OZ's soldier and his tired friends.

Nicol notice Quatre's right hand was reaching towards a button but he then pulled his hand back then when forth again then back. 'What is he hesitating?' Since Quatre had hesitated on pressing whatever button, Nicol just do it for him…….(Bad Idea)

All a sudden the whole cockpit turned red, Quatre tried to fight the system but soon lost the control of the Zero system…………………Very soon Sandrock was destroying and busting all the Mobil Suits, some of the Mobile Suits that are wise enough to retreat from the mad gundam.

Nicol watches Quatre destroying most of the Mobile Suits in cold blood, no one survived except for those escaped. "Must destroy, must destroy all dolls…" Nicol heard Quatre mumbled as if he's been controlled, Quatre was about to chase after the reminding Mobile Suits when Nicol sat himself on Quatre's lap and started slapping the Platinum blonde boy.

"Wake up Quatre! Wake up, pull yourself together!" But Quatre's face remained emotionless. Nicol had to stop slapping cause both his hands were now red swollen, since slapping wouldn't do any good……………Nicol decide to do something else………………..Fairytale style. "You got to wake up…."

Nicol gripped hold of Quatre's face and closed his brown eyes, giving him a full blast kiss hoping it will free Quatre from his control. After awhile Nicol felt the Sandrock slowed down, he opens his eyes to see the same emotionless Quatre……. Nicol gave out a loud sigh…..

'It did not work………….' But he spoke too soon, cause he found himself in Quatre's arm wrapped around him, he looked up to see the familiar warmth of crystal blue eyes looking back at him.

"Thank you…………" Quatre leaned his head towards the green hair teen giving him back the kiss.

Quatre broke the kiss as he made his way down to Nicol's neck and shoulder giving them light nibbles as he slowly unbutton the teen's blouse, Nicol also unbutton the older teen's pink shirt as his hands wonder around the blonde's body making him groan loudly. While exciting things are happening in there, outside the cockpit we can hear either Nicol or Quatre moaning or groaning……………………………….(Don't look at me, just they are doing an almost Nc-17 in there, but I'm not writing it an nc-17 fiction.)

* * *

Somehow a blushing half naked Nicol was now sitting on the seat's cockpit as a half naked Quatre who was as red as him was on top of him, holding both his wrist letting Quatre kiss him again this time taking it in slowly but they were interrupted by……………

"Zero four, this is zero one. Have you completed destroying those Mobile Suits?" Truth to say, Nicol find Herro could be a bit annoy, as they both are in a middle of something.

"Zero four here, yes mission completed." Replying Herro, he also thank that Herro decided to use the radio instead of the monitor. "Return to base as quickly as you can, we found an unknown gundam."

"Be there in five." Switching off the radio Quatre quickly wore his pink shirt as he button it up, he saw Nicol doing the same thing only with his back facing him.

Before Nicol could button up his blouse, Quatre grab hold of his waist the next minute he's sitting on Quatre's lap. "Let enjoy the ride." Quatre whisper into his ears making him blushed more, as the Sandrock took off to its' base.

* * *

One hour before.

Quatre had ordered the three tired Wing pilots to retreat while he used the Zero system to destroy the remains MS, but unknown to them that there was a stray missile came flying behind them.

"Yuy! Look out!"

TOO LATE!

Herro who was too tired to even look back got hit and half of his gundam body when into the water while the other half was dangling in the air.

"Huh?"

Wufie was rolling with laughter in his cockpit, while Trowa was hiding his smile with his hand as they saw Herro's Wing doing what looked like a horrible water ballet dance.

"What do you think you're doing Yuy?" Still laughing his head off as Herro vowed to shoot the Chinese in the head if he don't stop laughing, but soon something caught his cat blue eyes.

Something metal was tinkering on the seabed but it's not only the tinkering that caught his eyes it's also the shape of the piece of metal.

'What is that?'

Up on the surface, both Wufie and Trowa saw the wing gundam dived into the seawater. "What in the?"

"Hey! Yuy! What do you thinking your doing!" Wufie yelled over the radio only to receive a death glare from Herro. "What do you think I'm doing ……………… now get your flying butts down here and help me to pick this piece of junk."

"A piece of junk?" In response Trowa was the first one to drop into the water obviously not wanting to get into any more trouble, followed closely by Wufie. "Since when Yuy got interested in a piece of junk?"

* * *

Soon they arrived at the base Quatre had put his gundam at the loading bay, there waited were Herro Yuy, Chang Wufie, Trowa Barton, Lucrezia Noin and Sally Po. "Hi."

He received a nod from Wufie and Trowa, an 'hn' from Herro, Noin and Sally just wave. "Where the gundam you found." Quatre asked, Herro just pointed behind him…

Quatre's blue eyes were wide as he saw the gundam. It was in gray mode at the moment; on it's left what looked like a yellow triangle shape spear end, on its right looks like a gun with an addition of three harpoons, the unknown gundam stood tall and proud with its cockpit open. "This is the gundam Herro found in the sea near our area. " Wufie pointed out. "Its cockpit has been open, so we presumed that its pilot is still alive out there."

Wufie explained on how did they found the gundam and gave out many ideas on how it got there, before they could take a closer look at the unknown gundam.

"When is your charge going to get his butt down here?"

"Who?"

Herro had his arms crossed as he looked at the Quatre's gundam, everybody's attention were at the Sandrock as they spotted a green hair boy peeking out.

"Why did you bring a child here, this place is top secret?" Sally asked worried that the green hair child will tell the world about their new finding. "He's my charge Miss Sally, but I can't leave him at one of my safe house when I know that I would not returned to it for a few months. Besides Nicol helped me on the map, he know there's a trap in plan sight…" Believing that he said too much, quickly covered his mouth to hide it………… Wufie and Herro were now in attack mode, pointing their guns at poor Nicol whose using the Sandrock as a cover. 'What did I do wrong?'

Quatre stood in front of the pointed guns trying to defend Nicol.

"Move Winner, he could be a spy."

"Wait guy, I say he helped me that doesn't mean he's a spy from Oz." Quatre stood in front of them till the two of them lowed their guns; the blonde then monitored Nicol to come down from his cover.

* * *

"Guys this is Nicol, I found his a few weeks ago in a very bad shape and I nursed him back to health. Nicol I want you to meet my partners in missions. Herro Yuy, Chang Wufie and Trowa Barton" Nicol gave them a polite bow before continuing. "This is Lucrezia Noin and Sally Po." Nicol find the two women a bit nicer as they exchange handshake before heading towards the unknown gundam.

"Don't mind if I ask, how old are you?" Nicol blushed at the question. "Fifteen…"

"Isn't he supposed to be schooling still?" Sally asked, Quatre smiled and shook his head. "No, he had special reason he took the exams so that he could proof to them that he don't need to go to school."

"And the results?" Herro asked. Quatre handed him the results slip, Herro nearly had a heart attack when he saw the scores but did not show it. 'He's clever then all of us.'

* * *

When they reached to the unknown gundam, Nicol's eyes widen at the sight of it. ' It……No……it can't be……he didn't………'

Nicol was staring at the grey gundam. 'Blitz……..That angel also bring you bring you back?'

While Nicol was staring at his ex-gundam, Quatre started to get strange feeling from his green hair friend. This feeling was happy and excited yet there was a sadness glooming around the happiness. 'Nicol?'

When all of them except Nicol whose still staring at Blitz, when to investigate the cockpit. To them all the equipments were all up graded from the joystick to the every buttons, Herro decided to give the gundam a drive as he sat on the seat of the cockpit but the problem is……………

He can't find the starter button……. Okay it not only he can't find the starter button he had a hard time moving the gundam as it was moving slow and rocky, that when Herro decided to label the unknown gundam as a piece of junk. Quatre then notice Nicol was just staring at the grey gundam, but Quatre felt that he had just took a memory trip cause he saw some pain in his brown eyes.

'Nicol…..What are you hiding?'

Soon they decided to call it a day, since no one could get the unknown gundam to start and they thought Nicol do not know how to pilot one. (except for Quatre)

As they gang started to leave the hanger, scientists had popped out of nowhere and now were examine the poor Blitz.

'Nicol! Nicol! Don't leave me here with these bunch of lab guys! Hey watch where you're touching! Hand off me!'

Of course Nicol can't hear the Blitz's inner plead as it watch Nicol been dragged by a blonde. 'At least he found someone perfect for him… Hey, Sandrock want to go on a date with me?'

A sweatdrop appeared on the Sandrock's head.

* * *

When they reach to the sleeping quarters of the base, Nicol had decided to hit the hay retreating to a room. While Herro still have a frown pasted on his face.

"Yuy got something to tell, spill it." The Chinese pilot who sat on the couch with his fingers tangle together, Trowa who just stood at the corner with this arm crossed. Quatre realised that the three pilots were exhausted although they don't show it. "How about you tell us in the morning, Herro…………………………….." Herro raised his hand up, with a serious look on his face.

"No, I've been thinking about zero two………………………." The other pilot either tense or keep quite. "I hack Duo's computer, I found out that Duo was on a 'no returned mission.' "

Pause.

"I did some research of my own. From what I read from his journal, Duo had his Deathscyther destroy." Trowa spoke the first time since his step into the room, Wufie nodded in agreement. "Before he decided to do his disappearing act, I found he was writing things on a small piece of paper but I don't want to know what he's scribbling about……….." Wufie then face the window watching the stars winkle. "Since when he was this clever……….."

Quatre was also deep in thought about the last time he saw the braid pilot, as if thunder strikes him. He did remember what the braid pilot did before the day he vanished. "I also……………but that time he looks like rechecking the papers over again……………….He also had a syringe next to him."

"Is he trying to drug himself?" The blonde shook his head. "He's not trying to inject himself……….more like drawing blood from his own arm." Quatre ended clearly showing that he did not want to continue.

"Hmf."

"I'm going to my room……………." As the blonde pilot turned towards the stairs as fast as he could and slam his door shut. " I think we hit a nerve."

* * *

Later late at night in Nicol's room, the green hair teen who was tossing and turning in his sleep…………………

"No……………….Athrun…………….." The green hair teen was trashing in his sleep, the blanket was wrapped around his waist and legs making it hard for him to struggle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ATHRUN RUN!"

Nicol quickly sat up but then he went sliding off his bed.

BONK!

"Ow…………" He groaned as he quickly unwrapped himself as he curled into a ball next to the bed. 'Man, I can't sleep after that memory repeating itself over and over again every night……………………..I need a anti nightmare drug…' Lying back his head onto the softness of the bed, as he stares at the dark ceiling.

Then a thought of Quatre appeared in his daydream. 'Huh! Why am I thinking of Quatre at a time like this!' Slapping his face trying to get the blonde boy out of his mind……………………..but that did not work.

Again lying back onto the bed, thinking what to do, and images appeared as he remembers what the two did when they are in the Sandrock's cockpit. A blushed appeared on his cheeks as he stood up.

"There's no way, I could sleep again, but maybe Quatre can………." Whispering to himself as he approaches towards the door, when he open a small crack of it. Firstly he see if anyone is around, he know that his room is opposite of Herro's could Quatre once told him that the perfect soldier and his laptop.

'Yes the coast is clear………………' Slowly yet quietly he step out, before he could walk to Quatre's room which is at the end of the hall. (What do you know……………….…….. This shows that Nicol's room was once was a guest room.)

Footsteps were heard, Nicol started to panic as he mentally ran in circles (Like a chicken without his head.)

"What was that?" It was the justices Chinese, Wufie who was drench in sweat after his long training in the gym. Wufie decided to leave it alone as he carried on towards his room…

Unknown to him that Nicol had somehow glue himself to the ceiling. 'That was too close…………………… Lucky my training really came in handy when I need it………………………..' The green hair teen started to crawl on the ceiling's surface towards his Platinum blonde hair angel.

* * *

Quatre who wasn't really sleeping he sat on his bed just staring out to in the night sky, the stars winkle as if they were teasing him. 'Duo? Where are you? Please come back…'

His thoughts were thrown out, as a soft creek of his door been open. He turned around to see whose the intruder, but found on one only an open door.

"That's odd?" Quatre slowly but cautiously walked towards the door, before peek out. 'This is way past odd. Not only the door open it's self, there's no one in sight….'

As soon as he shut the door suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around his waist, Quatre tense a bit as he felt the hands piano their way under this clothing. Quatre turned to look at who the intruder to find a very tired Nicol……………………

"Nicol?" The green hair teen's honey eyes stared into Quatre's blue ones. "I can't sleep…………………." Nicol lean his head onto the older man's back. "Nightmares……………decided to plaid me again…"

Quatre knew that Nicol have nightmares at least once a week, but he is not a busybody on people's past. "Want me to chase them away?" Quatre asked softly, he felt the younger boy nodded his head.

The platinum blonde teen carried the tired green hair teen towards the waiting bed, when Nicol's body was gently place on the bed. Quatre's blue eyes had a hungry look as it stare through Nicol's honey eyes, which seems to glow under the moonlight. The older teen lowers his head till his mouth is touching the younger teen's neck. "Do you know that you're so beautiful when the moonlight touches your face?" As Quatre whisper into Nicol's ears, hearing the green hair teen moaned with pleasure.

Quatre let's his hands dance away unbuttoning Nicol's nightdress, while Nicol had somehow snaked his hands under Quatre's. Eventually had Nicol fallen asleep as the nightmare had finally drain him out, not wanting to wake the green hair teen as he slowly pulled the bed covers over both of them. Quatre fell asleep quickly as he listens to the calm breathing of Nicol.

'Sweet dreams my Nicol.'

TBC

* * *

This is pairing with Nicol and Quatre, a bit of Yaoi here and there. Please review bad or good or whatever condition and mood just review okay!

It's only part one, if I put all of then together………… I think u will sleep, give me time to finish part one, now doing projects and more projects and doting your A2 art piece is no joke……………..

Okay, back to my dotting. Pls, PLS REVIEW!


End file.
